


You Drive Me Crazy

by StormiJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara and Lena, F/F, Traumatized Alex Danvers, i hate myself for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiJ/pseuds/StormiJ
Summary: Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers never learned how to drive. Growing up with money, Lena was driven everywhere. And growing up with the ability to fly, well, Kara never thought it necessary. So, that’s what Kara’s sister found the two arguing about in the med bay of the DEO.“Well, I can’t get us out of here because I’ve solar-flared!”“And I can’t get us out of here because my mother and Lex are looking for me!”“Then what’re we supposed to do for hours, Lena?!”“Why do I always have to come up with the plan?”“Because you’re the smart one!”“Says the girl who pretended that she didn’t know what I was talking about when I mentioned quantum entanglement and polyatomic anions.”ORWhat happens when a Kara without her powers and a Lena without work mix? Let's just say Alex never wants to look the two in the eyes again...





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot for you guys while I work on two other chapters for two different fics.

Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers never learned how to drive. Growing up with money, Lena was driven everywhere. And growing up with the ability to fly, well, Kara never thought it necessary. So, that’s what Kara’s sister found the two arguing about in the med bay of the DEO.

“Well, I can’t get us out of here because I’ve solar-flared!”

“And I can’t get us out of here because my mother and Lex are looking for me!”

“Then what’re we supposed to do for hours, Lena?!”

“Why do I always have to come up with the plan?”

“Because you’re the smart one!”

“Says the girl who pretended that she didn’t know what I was talking about when I mentioned quantum entanglement and polyatomic anions.”

“That is not fair! You would have asked how I knew that if-”

“Okay, you two, I think the everyone out there has heard enough of your stupid argument.” Alex cut in before their voices reached an even higher level.

“We’re not arguing.” Both Kara and Lena said simultaneously. 

“Sure sounds like it.” She placed her hands on her hips. “And I suspect it’s about neither of you being able to drive when you want to. Am I correct?”

Lena huffs out an annoyed noise of sorts and Kara just pouts, both of them with their arms crossed as Alex looks between the two.

“Sit down.” Alex commands and they do as told. 

She begins by telling them that even if either of them could drive, there would be no chance of them escaping without her knowing as she had two additional armed guards posted at every exit. She knew how crafty they both could be. Kara without her powers was still just as charming and convincing. Lena, well, she was Lena. People did what she asked. But, nonetheless, she tells them not to try and leave the building anyway, ending her little speech about how she would ban them from seeing each other for a week if either of them managed to get out.

“Can I at least make a phone call to Jess and ask her to bring us some stuff?”

“Certainly. I’ll give her clearance. But Brainy will be checking what she brings in case he believes there’s a chance you could use any of it to find a way out of here, are we clear?”

“Yes, Director.”

“Good. You and Kara may hang out in the training room after Jess comes. I’m going on my lunch break.” Alex turns on her heels and calls out the name of an agent heading to the breakroom. 

Lena crosses to the other side of the med bay and makes the phone call as soon as Alex is out of sight. Kara wonders what she’s asking Jess to bring them since she can’t use her super hearing, but assumes it’s just basic supplies like snacks and blankets and a tablet to watch movies on so Kara doesn’t question Lena when she returns to sit on the bed with her. And after talking with Lena for a while, Kara also misses the devilish smile that appears on Lena’s face for a short second when one of the guards tells Lena that Jess had dropped everything off and Brainy would give it to them shortly if he found there to be no problems. But Kara’s just happy to be getting this much time with her best friend, no distractions for either of them.

“Lena Luthor!” Brainy exclaims as he walks in carrying a large duffel bag. “I have found everything to be non-lethal or harmful to those in the DEO and therefore am giving you this bag to do with as you please. Director Danvers, however, did tell me to tell you two that you should head straight to the training room as soon as I hand this to you. She does not wish to see you two ‘imbeciles’ as she put it after her lunch break.” 

“Yes Brainy. We understand.” Lena tugs the duffel free from Brainy’s grasp and turns to look over her shoulder at Kara. “C’mon Kar. We have things to do.” Lena looks back towards Brainy but sticks her right hand out behind her for Kara to take. And as soon as the Luthor feels fingers interlock with hers, she leads them past Brainy and towards the training rooms. 

\---

“Lena, absolutely not!” 

“Kara, you can finally get drunk.”

“We’ve already had our fun. We’ve been in here for an hour!”  
“What, so you just want to have a serious conversation now, huh?”

“No. I just think it’s a bad idea.” 

“You’re safe with me. You’re safe in this room. Just trust me?”

“Fine.” Kara sighs out. “But I want to see what else is in the duffel bag. I don’t want any more surprises.”

“There are no more surprises. I promise.” Lena and Kara lock eyes before the Kryptonian slides the bag over so that it’s in front of them. And while Lena is showing Kara everything that she put in there, across the DEO, Alex is dealing with a list of problems. Her biggest one being the HR representative talking her ear off.

“Director, this is an issue that has to be fixed immediately. She never signed an NDA.”

“Pam, this is not an issue that needs to be fixed immediately. As you can see, neither Kara or Lena are causing me trouble right now. And I’d like to keep it that way. You can give me the papers right now and I’ll have Miss Luthor sign them when it’s convenient for me to bring them to her. But you are not to bother them with this. Especially when I have other things to take care of.”

“But Direct-”

“You know I think Jess might still be here trying to visit you. Why don’t you go concern yourself with that?” Pam gives Alex a hurried nod before scurrying away towards her office. Alex rubs a hand over her forehead, a migraine developing slowly but surely. And before she can even have a second to herself, she gets an alert that there’s a large fight breaking out between some humans and aliens near Noonan’s. 

About an hour and a half later, with few aliens in custody, Alex returns to the DEO to check on   
Kara and Lena, expecting a pouting superhero and a work-hungry boss. But what she finds instead, shocks her system.

On the floor of the training room, dressed in sweatpants and matching NSYNC t-shirts nonetheless, are two of her favorite people, handsy and drunk. Kara is sitting up with her legs crisscrossed in front of her, singing off-key to Lena, who is straddling her lap. One of the brunette’s hands is resting on Kara’s shoulder and the other is playing with blonde locks. And after a minute of watching the two stare at each other intensely as Kara continues her rendition of Take Me or Leave Me, Alex announces herself.

“What on Earth-38 is going on here?” 

Both Kara and Lena look at a smug Alex, eyes wide but unbothered. Then they start giggling uncontrollably and Alex just rolls her eyes.

“You two were supposed to relax in here, not get drunk and flirtatious.”

“I’m not drunk.” Kara tried, but her words sounded slurred.

“Neither am I.” Lena added, appearing more in control but tipsy nevertheless. 

“Wow. And it also appears despite how messed up you two are, half the bottle made it onto your clothes.” Alex crosses her arms but nods her head at the state they’re in.

“How do you know it wasn’t just Lena making me wet?” 

“Kara!”

“What? You thought my inappropriate jokes were funny a few minutes ago.”

“Your sister wasn’t here a few minutes ago.”

They both look at Alex who looks at them with a raised eyebrow while also trying her best to conceal a smile. They notice how unserious the Director looks and burst out laughing again. That’s when Alex sighs.

“Alright, will you two go shower? You smell like alcohol and you look horrible. I’ll come back with some DEO workout clothes in about twenty minutes. But seriously, shower.” Alex leaves the room after she’s sure they listened and goes to look for Brainy. She would like to have a few words with the man who let them have drinks in here. 

Alex finds Brainy in the lab, a microscope distracting him from her entrance. So, she takes the opportunity to grab him by the ear and scold him about how he thought it was fine for Lena and Kara to have certain things.

“You told me to check for any objects that could be used in their escape. I found none!”

Alex mentally screams before she goes to gather clothes for the two idiots she was now going to have to watch instead of finishing her paperwork. She finds outfits easily enough and her boots tap the ground rhythmically as she heads back towards her sister and her friend. 

The showers are at the back of the training room and Alex hears water running still, so she figures she’ll just yell out that she has the clothes, set them down on one of the benches, and wait outside for them. But her plan flys off the handles with what comes as she enters the locker room. 

“I didn’t mean together!” A mortified Alex shouts, closing her eyes and dropping the clothes to the ground as she blindly runs away from what she just saw.

Lena and Kara were both naked, water running over their bodies as they pressed themselves against one another. Alex had missed the giggling that had started up a third time because they heard the shout, saw a streak of red hair, and remembered that they hadn’t even bothered to close the flimsy white shower curtain.

“Why didn’t you close the curtain?!”

“Why didn’t you?!”

“Well, why did you follow me in here, Kara?”

“Why didn’t I?”

“We need to stop arguing and talk about what’s really going on here.”

“Oh, you mean like this…” Kara once again presses her bodies against Lena’s and lowers her lips to a pale neck. “Or this…” A hand starts to snake it’s way down Lena’s body until it nearly reaches…

“No, Kara. You’re still a little drunk and I’m a little tipsy. I don’t want to act on something that is only an alcohol-fueled fantasy of yours when it’s been a dream of mine.”

“Lena, I promise I want this too. I want you.”

“Show me when the only thing in your system isn’t alcohol.”

“Hey! We had snacks out there.”

“Yeah, and I can taste them on your lips.”

“Not my fault you asked Jess for flaming hot Cheetos.”

“I didn’t! I asked for snacks. That’s all.”

“Well, she clearly doesn’t know you very well.” 

“Alright, alright. I don’t even care. I just want to know that tomorrow won’t go back to me having to hide my feelings again.”

“I don’t want to hide my feelings anymore either.”

“You have them too?”

“Of course I do. I love you, Lena.”

“I love you, Kara.” Kara leans in for a kiss but gets stopped by a hand on her chest. Kara opens her eyes and finds a snickering Lena. “I know I said I loved you, but I do not want to taste Cheetos again.”

“Well, I didn’t want to taste lime tortilla chips again but I was still willing to kiss you!”

“I’ll kiss you tomorrow.”

“You drive me crazy.”

“And you drive me crazy too, goofball.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always appreciate you guys comments <3


End file.
